Tagträume
by Quisten
Summary: Einige Jahre nach dem tod Barbossa wache ich plötzlich an einem Strand auf und....
1. ein unerwünschtes Kennenlernen

Als ich diesen morgen aufwachte, wusste ich genau, dass ich nicht aufgewacht war. Ich träumte wiedermahl. Woran ich das erkannte? Nunja, man könnte sagen ich wäre abgetaucht in die Welt der Karibik.  
  
Ich wachte von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf und fand mich an einem langen, weißen Strand wieder. Ich schaute an mir runter und bemerkte das ich einen langen Ledermantel anhatte und darunter schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd. Ich erinnerte mich noch wage an meinen letzten Traum - ihr müsst wissen, ich träume in letzter Zeit da weiter, wo mein letzter Traum aufhörte - in dem ich nach einer Party in einem der Pubs nahe der Küste sehr viel getrunken hatte. Ein komischer Typ mit so nem Knochen in den Haaren hatte mich angesprochen, bin ihm aber lieber aus dem Weg gegangen. Der hat auch so komisch rumgewackelt als hätte er sich schon einige hinter die Binde gegossen. Jedenfalls hatte ich riesige Kopfschmerzen und meine Mund war trocken. Etwas benommen torkelte ich zum Wasser, doch als ich es trinken wollte, bemerkte ich, dass ich wieder einen typischen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
  
'Salzwasser.warum nur immer ich? Jetzt hab ich noch mehr Durst.' murmelte ich vor mich hin und spuckte das Wasser aus. Durch diesen Schock war ich wieder etwas wacher und ging zum nächstgelegenen Pub.  
  
Als ich eintrat saßen nur ein paar Männer in der Ecke, die anscheinend hier übernachtet hatten. Ich ging zu Theke und schaute mich nach dem Besitzer dieser Kneipe um. Er kam die Treppe hinter der Theke hoch mit 3 Flaschen Wein in der Hand.  
  
'Hey, hast du was zu trinken für mich?'  
  
Er sah mich verwundert an und meinte 'Also wie du aussiehst kannst du meinen Muntermacher vertragen.extrastark!'  
  
Sogleich machte er sich an die Arbeit und fuchtelte unter der Theke rum. 'Aye.hab wohl gestern zu viel getrunken.ich hoffe dein Muntermacher verspricht für was er steht! Gib mir das Zeug.'  
  
Er stellte einen Bierkrug vor mich und meinte, ich solle nur nicht alles auf einmal trinken. Die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas war braun und dickflüssig.natürlich lehrte ich alles mit einem Zug. Ich hätte auf den alten Mann hören sollen den sofort verspürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob man mir Nadeln in den Kopf hämmern würde.  
  
Ich sah den Mann mit der Stirn in Falten an 'Was ist das für ein Teufelszeug? Willst du mich vergiften'  
  
'Keine Angst die Wirkung vergeht bald wieder, danach wirst du dich besser fühlen! Soll ich dir ein Frühstück an den Tisch dahinten bringen?'  
  
Ich schaute mich kurz um und entdeckte den Tisch in der Ecke, auf den er zeigte.  
  
'Ich hoffe du hast recht.klar, bring mir das Essen an den Tisch' Ich setze mich und bemerkte, dass der Schmerz nachließ und ein klaren Kopf hinterließ. In der Zeit, in der ich auf das Essen wartete schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Der Strand erstreckte sich um die ganze Insel. Rechts konnte man einen großen Hafen sehen mit 4 großen Boten Schiffen. Die Insel schien recht groß zu sein und anscheinend ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Seefahrer.  
  
'Geht es euch schon besser? Aha.wusste ich's doch. Nun, hier ist dein Essen. Lass es dir schmecken!'  
  
'Aye' sagte ich nur und stürzte mich auf das Essen.  
  
Nachdem ich gegessen hatte brachte ich den Teller zurück zur Theke. Ich erschreckte mich, weil ich nicht wusste wie ich bezahlen sollte. Verzweifelt durchsuchte ich meine Taschen und fand ein paar Münzen. Allerdings kannte ich mich mit denen gar nicht aus und legte drei davon einfach auf die Theke und ging. Mittlerweile stand die Sonne schon recht hoch und ich beschloss zum Hafen zu schlendern. Im Dorf war gerade Markt und die Weiber priesen lautstark ihre Waren an. Hier und da blieb ich mal stehen und betrachtete die Stoffe oder Gewürze. Ein Stand war ein bisschen abseits und als ich näher kam sprach mich der Verkäufer an  
  
'Na Mädchen, suchst du etwas Bestimmtes? Vielleicht ein Armband oder ein schöner Ring? Ich hab hier eine Große Auswahl, wie du siehst!'  
  
Das stimmte, überall hingen und lagen Schmuckstücke.doch die waren bestimmt nicht legal erworben worden.  
  
'Ich suche nichts Bestimmtes.' sagte ich nebenbei und schaute mir einige Ketten an.  
  
Eine viel mir erst später ins Auge. An einer silbernen Kette war ein Stein befestigt auf dem sich zwei Schlangen um einen roten Stein schlängelten. Der Stein an sich war schwarz, aber die Schlangen waren golden.  
  
'Ein Schönes Stück, nicht wahr??? Dies trug früher ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, solche wie ihr sie habt.'  
  
Ich wusste, dass das seine übliche Verkaufsmasche war, denn die Haare eines hübschen Mädchens mit meinen zu vergleichen war sehr weit hergeholt.zwar hatte ich blonde Haare, doch die hingen mir nur schlaf vom Kopf runter.  
  
'Ja, es ist recht schön, doch ich glaube ich kann mir solch eine schöne Kette nicht leisten'  
  
'Wenn ihr meint. Aber wenn ihr euch es anders überlegt, fragt beim "Sinkendem Schiff" nach Gandus.'  
  
'Das werde ich tun '  
  
Ich lief weiter zum Hafen und bemerkte, dass inzwischen ein fünftes Schiff angelegt hatte. Es war sehr groß und mit Kanonen gerüstet. Jedoch beachtete ich es nicht weiter. Es musste schon Abend sein, denn ich bekam Hunger. 5 Goldmünzen hatte ich noch, beschloss jedoch diesmal woanders zu essen. Neben dem Hafen waren mehrere Kneipen doch die sahen alle nicht sehr einladen aus und ich beschloss weiterzusuchen. Nach einer halben Stunde war ich am Ende des Dorfes angelangt und bemerkte, dass schräg gegenüber von mir ein kleiner Pub war in dem es auch nicht so voll war. Ich setzte mich in eine Ecke und bestellte bei der Bedienung, die einen übertrieben weiten Ausschnitt hatte, Wein und etwas Brot. Soviel wollte ich ja nicht essen. Außer mir waren fast nur Männer da. An der Theke saß eine schwankende Gestallt mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Hut auf dem Kopf, die mit einem Mann redete. Sie lachten und tranken ihren Wein.Amüsiert schaute ich ihnen zu und fragt mich mal wieder wie dumm die Männerwelt wohl noch werden würde, als ich plötzlich etwas weißes in den Haaren des Mannes entdeckte. Ich rollte die Augen und versuchte mich so hinzusetzten, dass er mein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Ich wusste nicht warum er mir unsympathisch vorkam, aber seine Körpersprache sprach nicht für ihn.  
  
Ich aß und trank dabei meinen Wein. Später fragte ich die Kellnerin ob ich hier irgendwo übernachten könnte.  
  
'Aber sicher, rede nur mit Olaf, er steht hinter der Theke, er hat immer ein Zimmer frei.'  
  
Ich stand auf und ging zur Theke. 'Bist du Olaf?'  
  
'Ja der bin ich, was soll's sein?'  
  
'Ich suche ein Zimmer für die Nacht, die Kellnerin meinte du hättest ein Zimmer frei' er schaute mich von oben bis unten an und nickte dann.  
  
'Zwei Gallonen pro Nacht, mit Frühstück.'  
  
'Aye, kann ich den Schlüssel haben?'  
  
Er warf mir den Schlüssel rüber und zeigte auf die Treppe. Ich wollte gerade hochgehen, als ich an diesem komischen Typ vorbeikam. Erstreckte seinen Arm aus, so das ich nicht weiter konnte.  
  
'Schönen Abend my lady, so schnell sieht man sich wieder.Durst?'  
  
Nein danke, ich geh lieber schlafen Mister..?!'  
  
'Ich bin Kapt'n Jack Sparrow und wie ist ihr Name?'  
  
'Meine Freunde nennen mich Quisten'  
  
'Was ist das für ein Name für eine Frau?'  
  
'Er muss euch, Mister Sparrow ja nicht gefallen und jetzt entschuldigt mich!'  
  
Als ich erstmal in meinem Zimmer war, das zu meiner Überraschung recht sauber war, konnte ich meinen Mantel ablegen und mich hinlegen. Schlafen konnte ich nicht sofort.jedoch war ich müde und hatte gut gegessen.  
  
Sooo, mein erstes Kapitel! Nicht sehr lang aber dafür recht komisch!(nicht in Sinne von lustig) Ich hoffe ihr lest auch die weiteren Kapitel, die irgendwann mal folgen werden  
  
In diesem Sinne De Quisten 


	2. Auf Suche nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit

@ Jannie: Also wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann bitte vor der nächsten Arbeit, ja? Und vergess dann nicht der Putzfrau bescheid zu sagen *g* Das mit dir überleg ich mir noch mal! Auf jeden Fall bring ich im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel die Sophia rein! Du weißt ja als was *g*  
  
*~*~*  
2. Kapitel  
*~*~*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich gutgelaunt, denn ich hatte ja gut geschlafen! Ich ging runter, aß mein Frühstück und verlies das Lokal. Ich wollte so früh wie möglich von dieser Insel runter! Am Hafen angekommen suchte ich nach Jemandem, den ich fragen konnte, wann das nächste Schiff ablegen würde. Es war nicht viel los, nur hier und da arbeiteten schon ein paar Seeleute an Deck der Schiffe. Als Einer, der von dem Schiff mit Namen " Black Pearl" kam, sprach ich ihn an.  
  
'Habt ihr noch zufällig einen Platz auf eurem Schiff frei? Ich suche eine Mitfahrgelegenheit.'  
  
Der Mann sah mich nur komisch an, ich war mir auch nicht sicher ob er das Wort Mitfahrgelegenheit verstand.  
  
'Frag den Kapt'n!' sagte er schlechtgelaunt.  
  
'Ähm, gut. Wo kann ich den Kapt'n finden?  
  
Er sagte nichts, zeigte nur auf das Ende des Stegs. Ich wusste nicht was er meinte und ging etwas unsicher zum Ende. Ich konnte keinen Kapt'n sehen, nur Wasser. Doch, da schwamm ein Fass an der Oberfläche, das mit einem Seil umbunden war. Ich wusste, das am anderen Ende ein Korb angebracht war zum Fische fangen. Auf einmal blieb das Fass ruhig auf der Wasseroberfläche stehen, nur von ein paar kleinen Wellen wurde es bewegt. Plötzlich tauchte ein Kopf aus dem Wasser. Es war schon wieder dieser komische Typ. Was habe ich getan, dass ich ihm immer über den Weg laufen musste?  
  
'Ähm, hallo.' sagte ich verwundert und reichte ihm meine Hand um ihn aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Zögernd griff er nach ihr und er setzte sich auf den Steg.  
  
'Dauernd bleiben die Dinger an mir hängen! Echt nervig!'  
  
Sagte er und machte den Korb, der mit dem Fass verbunden war von seinen Fuß ab.  
  
'Ihr könnt mir nicht zufällig sagen wo sich der Kapt'n der Black Pearl sich im Moment aufhält?'  
  
'Doch das kann ich, zufällig! Ihr steht vor ihm. Wie schon gesagt ich bin KAPT'N Jack Sparrow.'  
  
Etwas verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Dieser Kerl konnte doch nicht Kapt'n dieses Schiffes sein, oder doch? Vielleicht hat er's ja gekapert. Wie ein Pirat sah er zumindest aus - und roch auch so!  
  
'Nun denn. Wisst ihr zufällig wann die anderen Schiffe ablegen?'  
  
'Soviel ich weiß, nicht in den nächsten Tagen, warum?'  
  
'Mist' fluchte ich leise.  
  
'Nunja, dann muss ich EUCH wohl fragen ob ihr mich mitnehmen könnt. Ich muss dringend von dieser Insel runter, hier gibt es ja nichts anderes außer Kneipen.'  
  
'Falls ihr gewollt seid mit mir auf meinem Schiff zu essen, könnt ihr natürlich mitfahren'  
  
Sagte er und verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln.  
  
'Wenn es sein muss! Welche Insel werdet ihr als nächstes ansteuern?'  
  
'Mal sehn, aber wahrscheinlich Tortuga'  
  
Sagte er und grinste mich an, so dass ich seine ungepflegten Goldzähne blitzen sah.  
  
'Tortuga? Noch nie gehört, was ist das für eine Insel?'  
  
'Der zweitschönste Ort dieser Welt. Jeder muss einmal dort gewesen sein!'  
  
'Aye, wann brechen wir auf?'  
  
'In einer Stunde, wir müssen nur noch das Proviant an Deck bringen. Wir wollen ja nicht verhungern, oder?  
  
Und schon wieder grinste er. Komischer Kauts. Jedoch musste ich auch lächeln, wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich komisch Menschen kennen lernte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war alles verstaut und ich begab mich auf das Schiff. Es war erstaunlich groß, größer als ich es erwartet hatte. KAPT'N Sparrow stellte sich hinter das Ruder und gab Befehle. Nach ein paar Minuten waren wir auf offener See und Mister Sparrow überlies einer schwarzen Frau das Ruder. Auf See bewegte er sich noch wackliger, was mich extrem erheiterte. Als er vorbei kam und sah, dass ich lachte, kniff er nur kurz seine Augen zusammen und verschwand unter Deck.  
  
*~*~* Am Abend sollte ich mit ihm essen und begab mich zu seiner Kabine. Der Raum war geteilt in zwei Teile, einer zum Schlafen und im anderen stand ein großer Tisch, der mit allerlei Essen beladen war.  
  
' Wer soll den das alles essen?' sagte ich leise zu mir selbst  
  
'Keine Angst, was übrig bleibt, ist für die Crue. Setz dich doch!'  
  
'Warum dudst der mich auf einmal?' fragte ich mich.  
  
Doch ich wurde von einem schlürfenden Geräusch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Jack" hatte eine Flasche mit Rum an seinen Mund gesetzt und trank. Ich dachte schon er würde ersticken als er die Flasche wieder absetzte.  
  
'Wie schön es doch ist wieder Rum an Bord zu haben!' sagte er und füllte sich seinen Teller mit Essen.  
  
Ich setzte mich auch an den Tisch und auf einmal bemerkte ich, das ich einen reisen Hunger hatte. Schließlich hatte ich auch kein Mittagessen gehabt. Beim Essen machte er immer wieder irgendwelche Anspielungen, auf etwas, dass ich nicht verstand, es war mir aber auch egal. Nach dem Essen war es schon sehr spät und ich fragte wo ich schlafen sollte. Er lachte und sagte  
  
'Gleich nebenan ist eine Kabine für dich zurecht gemacht. Schlaft schön!'  
  
Ich ging in meine Kabine, verreigelte die Tür und legte mich schlafen.  
  
*~*~*  
Ende 2. Kapitel  
*~*~*  
  
Weißt du was Jannie? Da du eh die einzigste bist, die meine Geschichte liest, lass ich einige dumme anmerkungen weg! Und du bekommst ne coole Rolle. Als was weiß ich noch nicht. Da es ja ein Traum ist, kann ich alle möglichen Leute mit reinbringen. 


	3. Tortuga!

@ Elane: Die anderen Schiffe sollten erst in 2 Tagen losfahren.aber die B.P. schon nach einer Stunde.für die Rechtschreibfehler kann ich auch nix! Kann halt kein Deutsch! Außerdem muss nicht alles logisch sein, es ist ja nur ein langer Traum!  
  
@Jannie: Ich hab deine Haare verändert.macht ja nix, oder?  
  
*~*~*  
Kapitel 3  
*~*~*  
  
Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte war es schon hell. Die Männer hatten alles Mögliche zu tun. Kein Wunder bei einem so großen Schiff. Jack stand hinter dem Ruder und grinste wieder als er mich sah.  
  
'Gut geschlafen?'  
  
'Ja, so wie immer. Ich kann überall gut schlafen. Wie lange dauert es noch bis Tortuga?'  
  
'Nicht mehr lange, ein oder zwei Tage und wir sind da. Mein Schiff ist das Schnellste, musst du wissen. Aber du hast bestimmt schon von der Black Pearl gehört, oder nicht?'  
  
'Ähm. Nicht wirklich, du musst wissen, ich komme nicht von hier.'  
  
'Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber man muss doch schon von dem Piratenschiff Black Pearl gehört haben, schließlich ist es das Schnellste!'  
  
Aha, also war er doch ein Pirat und seine Crew auch. Das erklärte vieles. Ich schaute verdutzt drein und fragte mich was die wohl alles schon getan hatten.  
  
'Anamaria, übernimm du, ich zeige QUISTEN das Schiff und die Crew.'  
  
Sagte Jack zu der dunkelhäutigen Frau. Sie hatte lange braune Haare und ein hübsches Gesicht. Sehr sympathisch. Sie nickte mir und Jack zu und übernahm das Ruder.  
  
'So, Anamaria hast du jetzt ja schon kennen gelernt.'  
  
Sagte er und ging die Treppe hinunter. Wir gingen zur Mitte des Deckes um eine bessere Aussicht auf das Schiff zu haben.  
  
'Das' und er zeigte auf einen Mann, auf deren Schulter ein Papagei saß 'ist Mister Cotton. Der Papagei redet für ihn. Er hat keine Zunge mehr, musst du wissen.'  
  
Das sagte er als wäre es nichts Unnormales. Mal wieder verwundert folgte ich ihm. Er stellte mich der ganzen Crew von noch insgesamt 10 Männern vor. Sie schauten mich alle misstrauisch an, als wäre ich ein Spanier oder so was. Jack erzählte mir später, dass sie dachten, dass es Unglück bringen würde, eine Frau an Bord zuhaben. Ich rollte die Augen als ich das hörte. Die Männer hielten sich immer für was Besseres.  
  
Nach einem weiteren amüsanten Tag auf der Black Pearl näherten wir uns den steilen Klippen von Tortuga.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eine derartige Stadt hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt. Von weitem konnte man schon Pistolenschüsse hören und das Gekreische von hysterischen Weibern. Es war ein einziges Getümmel in der Stadt. Besoffene Männer, Huren mit extrem großen Brüsten und Schlägereien in jeder Ecke. Hier fühlte sich die Crew sichtlich glücklich. Kapt'n Sparrow stellte sich inmitten eines Platzes hin, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ich sah ihn mit zweifelndem Blick an als eine etwas kleinere, schlanke Frau mit mittellangen, braunen Haaren ihn anrempelte. Jack öffnete die Augen und sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
'Jannie, was für eine Überraschung! Seit wann bist du denn wieder hier?'  
  
Sie lächelte und sagte mit einem zuckersüßen Ton: 'Ach, nicht sehr lange. Aber du weißt ja wo du mich findest. Und pass gut auf dich auf, nicht das dir noch was geklaut wird!'  
  
Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. Jack sah meinen Fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und sagte, wieder mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht:  
  
'Sie ist eine alte Freundin'  
  
'Wenn du meinst. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass sie dir gerade deine Goldmünzen aus deinem Gürtel geklaut hat?'  
  
'Was? Nicht schon wieder! Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen!'  
  
Sagte er wütend und lief ihr hinterher. Einer der Männer klärte mich auf, dass Jannie eine Diebin sein, sogar eine sehr gute. Man könnte fast sagen Meisterdiebin. Ich verabschiedete mich von der Crew und ging die Straße entlang. Ich hatte durst und ging in eine Gutbesuchte Kneipe. Es störte mich, dass es so laut war und mehrere Schlägereien zugebe waren, doch ich fand eine Ecke, in der es etwas leiser war und verzog mich dorthin. Nach dem dritten Becher Rum bemerkte ich die Schlägerei schon gar nicht mehr, als mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
*~*~* 


	4. Sophia trifft auf Jannie

@Teufelsweib: wenn ich einschlafe wache ich dort wieder auf. Jack kann das nicht, und auch kein anderer. @Sophia: Bitte, bitte tu mir den Gefallen und lies das hier nicht! Und wenn doch, nehms gelassen *g*  
  
Weil mein Word zwischendrin abgestürzt ist, musste ich die Geschichte 3-mal Neuschreiben.die Originalfassung ist daher viel cooler.aber leider nicht vorhanden!  
  
*~*~*  
Kapitel 4  
*~*~* Als ich erwachte brummte mein Kopf, aber nicht weil ich Rum getrunken hatte, nein, irgendwas hatte mich getroffen. Schmerzerfüllt öffnete ich die Augen. Über mich beugte sich eine Frau. Sie hatte Braune, strähnige Haare und trug die aufreizenden Kleider einer Hure.  
  
'Hallo, endlich aufgewacht? Hat aber lange gedauert, ich hab schon gedacht ihr wäret tot!'  
  
Irgendwie kam sie mir schleimig vor, ob das aber nur an ihrer Stimme lag? Sie füllte etwas Wein in einen Krug und setzte ihn mir an die Lippen.  
  
'Hey, das kann ich jawohl selber!'  
  
Sagte ich und versuchte mich aufzusetzen. Ich hatte immer noch schreckliche Schmerzen und ich fasste mir an den Kopf. Ich fühlte Stoff, anscheinend hatte ich einen Verband.  
  
'W-Was ist passiert?'  
  
'Du wurdest aus Versehen von einer Flasche getroffen und ein Paar Scherben sind hängen geblieben. Mein Cousin David hat sie dir raus geschnitten.'  
  
'Was?' Wieder fasste ich mir an den Kopf.  
  
'Keine Angst, man sieht es nicht. Hast du Hunger?'  
  
Mein Magen knurrte. Anscheinend war es schon Mittag, denn die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Ich nahm das Tablett entgegen, auf dem ein wenig Essen stand.  
  
'Wie bin ich in dieses Zimmer gekommen, und wo bin ich überhaupt?'  
  
'So viele Fragen auf einmal. Also ich hab dich gefunden und hab dem Wirt gesagt du zahlst das Zimmer morgen, bzw. heute. War OK, oder?  
  
Ich konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich hatte noch 3 Gallonen und überlegte mir, wie ich an Geld kommen sollte.  
  
'Du siehst nicht gerade aus, als hättest du viel Geld' Sagte sie als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten.  
  
'Du solltest dich mal waschen. Und deine Haare kämmen' Sagte sie und grinste.  
  
'Ähm, ja sicher. Kann man sich hier irgendwo waschen?' Fragte ich ungläubig, denn ich erwartete nicht, dass sich die Menschen hier oft wuschen.  
  
'Hör mal, was denkst du eigentlich? Diese Stadt ist vielleicht "belebt" aber so was wie Wasser kennen wir auch. Stell dir vor!'  
  
'T'schuldigung! So war das nicht gemeint. Wie heißt du überhaupt?'  
  
'Mein Name ist Sophia. Komm mit, wenn du kannst. Ich zeigt dir den Waschraum'  
  
Ich versuchte aufzustehen, was mir aber nur mit Mühe gelang. Der Waschraum war im Keller neben einem Art Heizkessel. Im Raum stand ein großer Waschzuber der nicht sehr sauber aussah, eine Seifenablage und wie gesagt dieser Heizkessel. Sophia bemerkte meinen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte:  
  
'Ist die neuste Erfindung meines Cousins. Er sollte seinen Grips nicht für so was verschwenden. Du musst nur den Hebel umlegen und nach zwei Minuten kommt das heiße Wasser über diesen Ablauf in den Waschzuber.'  
  
Sie legte den Hebel um und nach zwei Minuten lief tatsächlich heißes Wasser in den Zuber.  
  
'Danke!'  
  
'So ich muss jetzt wieder arbeiten gehen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch. Tschau Bella.'  
  
Sagte sie und verschwand durch die Tür. Als die Wanne voll war, legte ich den Schalter wieder um und stieg in den Zuber. Es war schön endlich wieder zu Baden. Auf dem Piratenschiff ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich duschen musste. Schließlich laufen die ja alle stinkend durch die Gegend. Allein die Hände von Jack. Aber daran wollte ich gar nicht mehr denken.  
  
'Hoffentlich muss ich ihn nicht wiedersehen.', dachte ich mir im Stillen.  
  
*~*~* Nach dem Bad versuchte ich auch meine Anziehsachen zu waschen, was sich aber als Fehler herausstellte, denn sie waren danach zwar sauber, aber ziemlich nass. Ich zog meine nassen Sachen an und darüber meinen Mantel (Den hatte ich natürlich nicht gewaschen). Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer und hinterließ dabei nasse Fußabdrücke. Der Wirt schaute mich nur doof an, sagte aber nichts. Oben angekommen wollte ich meine Sachen packen und gehen, als mir einfiel, dass ich ja gar keine Sachen hatte. Also, wenn das wirklich mein Traum war, müsste ich doch irgendwie Sachen besitzen, oder? Ich öffnete einen Schrank und fand darin viele, schöne Kleider, aber damit konnte ich nichts anfangen.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging triefend die Treppe runter. Wie am Abend zuvor herrschte ein großer Tumult. Ein paar Männer vergnügten sich mit Frauen, tranken Rum und schlugen sich gegenseitig die Köpfe ein.  
  
'Wie kann so ein Leben nur anspruchsvoll sein?' fragte ich mich und wollte schon gehen, als mir einfiel, dass ich das Zimmer noch bezahlen musste. Ich redete mit dem Wirt, doch der sagte, der Herr in der Ecke hätte die Rechnung übernommen.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah den Menschen, den ich am wenigsten sehen wollte: Jack, der komische Kauz, Sparrow. Er sprach mit einem aus der Crew, ich glaube sein Name war Gibbs.  
  
Ich fragte mich, ob ich mich bei ihm bedanken sollte oder einfach schnell verschwinden sollte, bevor mich jemand erkannte. Doch diese Frage wurde mir abgenommen.  
  
'Hallo Quisten, was meinst du, soll er sich den Bart abrasieren, oder nicht?' Ich ging zu ihnen und musterte Gibbs Gesicht.  
  
'Habt ihr nix besseres zu tun, als euch über so was zu unterhalten?'  
  
'Doch, wir wollten schon längst weitersegeln, aber ich musste mich doch noch von dir verabschieden!'  
  
'Ähm, OK! Farewell!' Sagte ich und drehte mich schnell um, das keiner von ihnen etwas Dummes sagen konnte. Doch schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde ich aufgehalten. Sophia hatte mich gesehen und wackelte mit einem lockeren Hüftschwung zu mir rüber. Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich zurück zu Jack und Gibbs.  
  
' Guten Abend, hast du dich bei Jack schon bedankt? Das solltest du schnell machen, er hat dir dein Zimmer gezahlt!'  
  
'Aye!' sagte Jack der mich ansah, bzw. einen Fleck hinter mir an der Wand.  
  
'Danke.'  
  
'Wie geht es dir denn? Wo ist dein Verband? Du bist doch verletzt.' Sagte Sophia mit einem Unterton, der mir nicht gefiel.  
  
'Ich hab den Verband wohl beim baden abgemacht, wenn ich mich nicht irre!' Sagte ich im gleichen schleimigen Unterton wie Sophia.  
  
'Ich sollte auch mal wieder baden. Oder was meinst du Sophia?'  
  
Sie hatte sich auf Jacks Schoß gesetzt und betrachtete seine Hände.  
  
'Soll ich schon mal das Wasser einlassen?'  
  
'Klar, ich komm dann gleich nach' sagte er und grinste dabei wie nur ein Mann grinsen konnte. Jetzt wandte er seine Augen ab von dem Fleck und schaute Sophia hinterher, die sich auf den Weg zum Waschraum machte. Ich musste mal wieder mit den Augen rollen.  
  
'So, ich glaube du solltest dich woanders hinstellen, sonst rutscht noch jemand aus' Sagte er und schaute dabei auf die Pfützen, die sich mittlerweile um meine Füße gebildet hatten.  
  
'Trinken wir noch einen?' Sagte Gibbs, der sich jetzt zu Wort meldete.  
  
'Ja, ' Weiter kam Jack nicht mit seinem Satz, den auf einmal viel er aus allen Wolken. 'Ich, ich muss weg, schön dich gesehen zu haben Quisten, Ihr entschuldigt mich!'  
  
Gibbs und ich sahen Jack hinterher, der durch die ganze Kneipe wackelte und schließlich vor einer jungen Frau stehen blieb. Obwohl er stillstand, wackelte sein Körper immer noch ein wenig nach links und rechts.  
  
'Wer ist das?'  
  
'Erkennst du sie nicht, das ist Jannie, sie ist eine angesehene Diebin hier. Du hast sie doch schon gesehen, oder? Kein Einziger, dem sein Hab und Gut wichtig ist, lässt sich auf sie ein.'  
  
'Was will Jack dann von ihr?'  
  
'Das übliche nehme ich an' Sagte er und schaute mich an ' außerdem ist er für ein kleines Abenteuer immer zu haben!'  
  
'Klein? Und was will sie von ihm?'  
  
'Keine Ahnung. Da musst du schon sie fragen.'  
  
'Naja egal! Ich hab hier ja jetzt nichts mehr zu tun.' Sagte ich und wollte gehen.  
  
'Du trinkst doch sicherlich noch einen Rum mit einem alten, kranken Mann, oder?'  
  
Ich grinste nur und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, wobei es ein komisches Geräusch gab, denn meine Sachen waren ja nass. Gibbs bestellte etwas zu trinken für uns und ich schaute derweil Jack zu, wie er versuchte zu flirten. Jedoch konnte man sogar von meinem Platz aus sehen, dass Jannie kein großes Interesse hatte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich einen schrillen Schrei aus der anderen Ecke. Sophia war hochgekommen um nach Jack zu schauen und hatte ihn mit Jannie an einem Tisch gesehen. Mit bebendem Busen stampfte sie zu den beiden rüber und schrie:  
  
'JJJJAAACCCKKK! Wer ist das?'  
  
'Ich bin' fing Jannie an sich vorzustellen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
  
'Wer hat dich den gefragt? Jack, was machst du hier?'  
  
'Ähm.' Stotterte Jack und stand mit flehender Gäste auf.  
  
'Ich rede nur mit' ' Diesmal wurde er von Jannie unterbrochen  
  
'Er redet mit mir, Jannie, der Meisterdiebin. Du hast bestimmt von mir gehört! Und wehe du wagst es noch mal mich zu unterbrechen, du billige Schlampe!'  
  
'Was bin ich, du garstige Diebin?'  
  
Jack wurde anscheinen bewusst, an welchem gefährlichem Platz er stand und versuchte mit wedelnden Armen außer Reichweite zu kommen.  
  
'Jetzt wird es interessant' Warf Gibbs ein. Das ganze Lokal hörte der Unterhaltung der drei zu.  
  
Jannie ging in Kampfstellung, die sie anscheinend auch beherrschte und grinste Sophia frech an. Sophia ließ sich das nicht gefallen und sprang auf Jannie zu. Diese jedoch war nicht auf einen Sprung gefasst und brach unter Sophias Gewicht zusammen.  
  
Jannie und Sophia kämpften und schrieen wie zwei Furien. Sie Zogen sich gegenseitig an den Haaren, doch Jannie war schnell und zog ihren Dolch um Sophias Haarsträne abzuschneiden. Sophia hielt kurz inne um ihre Haare in Jannies Hand zu betrachten und stürzte sich dann noch lauter auf sie.  
  
Doch ihr Schrei ging unter dem Beifall der Leute unter. Es wurden sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen, ich glaube die Leute setzten auf Jannie. Auf einmal tauchte Jack neben uns auf und flüsterte: 'Lasst uns verschwinden, bevor sie auf mich losgehen!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aus dem Lokal erstmal draußen gingen wir durch die Straßen bis wir zum Strand kamen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So! Das Kapitel hat länger gedauert, auch weil ich es mehrmals schreiben musste! Ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin *g* 


	5. Besoffen am Strand

*~*~*  
  
Am Strand angekommen setzte sich Jack in den Sand nahe dem Meer und Gibbs und ich setzten uns neben ihn.  
  
'Hat einer von euch Rum dabei? Oder Wein?'  
  
'Also ich nicht, wie steht's mit dir Gibbs?'  
  
'Mein Flachmann ist leider auch leer.'  
  
'Macht ihr eigentlich noch was anderes außer trinken?'  
  
Die beiden schauten mich schief an, so dass ich lachen musste.  
  
'Ihr wisst schon: Irgendein Sport oder Tanzen oder so'  
  
'Wir sind Piraten' sagte Jack, als würde das alles erklären.  
  
Ich schaute auf das Meer in dem die Sonne gerade verschwand und überlegte was ich mit den zwei noch machen könnte, als ich von lautem Geschrei unterbrochen wurde.  
  
'Es hört sich so an, als hätten sich die zwei mit ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit nach draußen verlegt.' Sagte Gibbs.  
  
Mir kam die Idee mit ihnen Fingerhakeln zu spielen, aber wie schon irgendwann mal erwähnt: Die Hände von Jack waren schon schwarz vor Dreck, wer weiß, was er schon alles damit angefasst hatte.  
  
'Wolltest du nicht baden?'  
  
'Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich schlecht dahin zurück kann! Also was soll die Frage?' Sagte Jack und schaute aufs Meer.  
  
'Es wird wohl noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben sich zu waschen, oder? Du könntest dir ja schon mal die Hände in den Wellen waschen!'  
  
'Mmm. Du hast Recht! Komm Gibbs. Machen wir uns für die Lady etwas schick!'  
  
'Mast und Schotbruch, mich kriegst du nicht freiwillig dazu mich zu waschen! Ich bin dreckig geboren und werde dreckig sterben.'  
  
'Na dann müssen wir dich halt zwingen!' Sagte Jack mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und packte Gibbs am Arm und versuchte ihn hoch zuhieven. Doch dieser wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften.  
  
'Lach nicht so, hilf mir lieber'  
  
'N'ach, OK' Sagte ich und zog am anderen Arm. Gemeinsam schafften wir es, Gibbs auf die Beine zu bringen.  
  
'Wenn ihr das tut, schwöre ich euch, ich bringe euch mit eigenen Händen um!' Schrie Gibbs.  
  
'Wenn du deine Hände dann wieder erkennst!' schmunzelte ich.  
  
Wir zogen ihn bis vor zum Meer, auch wenn sich das als sehr schwierig erwies, denn Gibbs lehnte sich mit all seinem Gewicht in Richtung Boden.  
  
'Jetzt mach nicht so nen Terz!' Sagte ich außer Puste und setzte meinen ersten Fuß ins Wasser. ' Und wenn ich auch mit rein muss, du wirst jetzt gewaschen!'  
  
Jack blieb plötzlich stehen und schaute ins Wasser, vor seine Füße.  
  
'Nicht loslassen Jack!' Sagte ich, doch zu spät. Jack bückte sich und fasste ins Wasser. Gibbs konnte sich losreisen und watschelte zurück zum Strand.  
  
'Na super hast du das gemacht! Wie sollen wir den jetzt wieder reinkriegen? Hörst du mir zu? Jack?'  
  
'Bsst! Schau mal was ich gefunden hab!'  
  
Ich bückte mich auch, um sehen zu können, was er gefunden hatte, doch eh ich erkannte, dass da gar nichts war, hatte er mich schon ins Wasser geschuckt. Ich merkte mal wieder voller Überraschung, dass das Wasser salzig war, und kniff meine Augen zu. Ich versuchte zu schwimmen, was mir mehr schlecht als recht gelang, denn mein Mantel war sehr schwer.  
  
Jack reichte mir die Hand und ich lies mich retten.  
  
'Ich hab dir dein Leben gerettet' Sagte er triumphierend  
  
Mit einem fiesen Lachen versetzte ich Jack auch einen Stoß und er kippte nach vorne, voll ins Wasser. Seine Schminke, falls es Schminke war, verlief ein wenig und er paddelte wie ein junger Hund hilflos im Wasser. Ich nahm seinen Hut, der im Wasser schwamm und setzte ihn als Trophäe auf meinen mittlerweile nicht mehr schmerzenden Kopf.  
  
'Ha, ich wette mir steht der Hut genauso gut wie dir!'  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm mir den Hut vom Kopf und setzte ihn sich wieder auf den Kopf. 'Das ist nix für Frauen, so einen Hut tragen nur wahre Männer!'  
  
'Ach ja? Du hältst dich wirklich für was besseres, gell?' Sagte ich und tunkte ihn unter Wasser.  
  
Ich schnappte mir seinen Hut und rannte damit zum Strand, er rappelte sich auf und rannte mir mit ausgestreckten Armen hinterher. Am Strand angekkommen blieb ich stehen, denn ich konnte Gibbs niergends erkennen.  
  
'Wo ist Gibbs?' Fragte ich Jack, der sich seinen Hut wiedergeholt hatte.  
  
'Ich bin hier. Ich hab was nützliches getan und Rum geholt, statt im Meer rumzuhüpfen.' Sagte Gibbs der mit gutgelaunter Miene hinter den Bäumen herkam. Er hatte 5 Flaschen Rum mitgebracht.  
  
'Ähm, wer soll die alle leeren? Wir drei?'  
  
'Ja klar, warum nicht?' Sagte Jack und schnappte sich die erste. Er zog den Korken mit seinen Zähnen erraus(Ich konnte wieder seine komischen Goldzähne sehen) und trank.  
  
'Warum hast du Goldzähne?'  
  
'Ach`, sagte Jack in einer kleinen Atempause 'Ich hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Bekannten.' Sagte er und trank wieder.  
  
'Er hat beim Kartenspielen betrogen und hat sich daraufhin auf einen Kampf eingelassen. Den Kampf hat er gewonnen, nur als er später betrunken auf die Straße ging, rannte er voll gegen einen Pfeiler. Mit blutendem Gesicht lag er am Boden und hat laut geschnarcht. Ja, das ist unser Jack!' Erzählte Gibbs, der sich auch schon eine Flasche geöffnet hatte.  
  
'So besoffen muss man erstmal sein!' Antwortete ich und schnappte mir auch eine Rumflasche.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Einige Zeit später lagen wir drei sturzbesoffen am Strand (3 Flaschen waren schon leer) und sangen so ein komisches Piratenlied:  
  
'Wir sind schlimme Schurken, Piraten. Trinkt aus Piraten, trinkt aus. Joho, joho, joho. Piraten trinkt aus.'  
  
Jetzt da Jack noch besoffener war, wackelte er ganz unkontrolliert nach links und rechts. Gibbs lag schon schnarchend und stinkend wie er war neben uns, aber so richtig kriegten wir das nicht mit.  
  
*~*~* 


	6. Das Schicksal?

Ich hab ne Super Idee wie es weiter geht! Ich verrate mal wieder ein Wort: Absolution  
  
*~*~*  
  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und blendete mich. Ich setzte mich auf und hielt mir die Hand vor die Augen. Ich erinnerte mich nicht bzw. kaum an die letzte Nacht, jedoch war ich sichtlich geschockt, als ich neben zwei schlafenden Piraten und 5 leeren Rumflaschen aufwachte. Zumindest war ich noch angezogen was mich wieder ruhiger werden ließ. Mal wieder flüchtend vor Jack versuchte ich aufzustehen. Mein Kopf brummte - mal wieder -und ich schaffte es nicht gerade zu laufen, also torkelte ich zurück in die Stadt. Anscheinend waren hier alle so wie Jack und Gibbs: nichts anderes zu tun, als zu saufen. Mit anderen Worten, die ganze Stadt war wie ausgestorben. Nur ein paar Frauen versuchten ihre Männer, sofern es ihre wahren, in die Häuser zu schaffen. Torkelnd ging ich durch die Stadt, als plötzlich Sophia vor mir stand. Sie hatte ihren Streit überlebt, doch heil davon gekommen war sie nicht. Ihre Nase blutete, ein Auge war blutunterlaufen, das andere Blau und ihre Haare sahen sehr zuzaust aus.  
  
'Wow, ich glaube du solltest dich ausruhen, du siehst nicht gerade toll aus!'  
  
'Ach ja?' Fragte sie mit einer kratzigen Stimme 'Und was geht dich das an? Wo warst du heute Nacht? Und wo ist Jack?'  
  
Ich bemerkte den scharfen Unterton, den ich schon am letzten Abend gehört hatte und versuchte mich aus der Schlinge zu winden, denn ich konnte gegen die temperamentvolle Sophia nur verlieren.  
  
'Also, ich war am Strand mit Gibbs und hab viel getrunken. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern!'  
  
'Aha. Und das soll ich dir abkaufen? Wo war Jack dann die ganze Zeit?'  
  
'Ähm, ich, ich weiß es nicht!'  
  
'Aha.' Sagte sie, funkelte mich böse an und ging rasch in Richtung Strand.  
  
Ich wusste genau, wenn sie Jack mit Gibbs dort liegen sehen würde, wäre ich bei der nächsten Begegnung mit ihr Hackfleisch! Also gab es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder weg von dieser Insel, oder versuchen mich zu verstecken. Ich wählte die erste Möglichkeit, denn sich hier lange vor Sophia zu verstecke wäre Sinnlos, außerdem, was sollte ich hier? Also machte ich mich auf zum Hafen. Zuerst erkannte ich die Black Pearl, sie war ja schwer zu übersehen. Es waren aber noch viele andere Schiffe in der Bucht. Ich ging davon aus, dass die Schiffe erst am Mittag lossegeln würden und daher suchte ich mir einen Stock und nahm den Dolch aus meinem Stiefel und schnitzt den Stock ein wenig zurecht. Ich schnitze die Rinde weg und verzierte den Stock von oben bis unten mit allen möglichen Kreisen und Symbolen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, denn Der Stock war mindestens 1,5 m lang. Als ich fast fertig war, sah ich ein paar Männer den Hafen entlanglaufen, darunter auch den torkelnden Jack und den verschlafenen Gibbs. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich ihnen wieder anschließen oder jemand anders fragen sollte, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich mit ihnen reisen sollte. Ich ging zu ihnen, der Alkohol in meinem Blut hatte sich anscheinend schon vermindert, und begrüßte die Crew mit einem Lächeln.  
  
'Hallo'  
  
'Hallo, schönen Stab hast du da!'  
  
'Danke, dürfte ich wieder mit euch fahren, nur bis zur nächsten Insel?'  
  
'Mir scheint es so, als würde uns das Schicksal zusammenführen' Sagte Jack und zwinkerte mir zu.  
  
'Wenn es so was wie das Schicksal gäbe, könnte man das so sehen!'  
  
Verdutz schaute er mich an. 'Jetzt sag mir nicht du glaubst nicht an das Schicksal!' Sagte er und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum.  
  
'Ehrlich gesagt, nein! Also kann ich jetzt mitfahren?'  
  
'Wenn das Schicksal es so will, werden wir dich mitnehmen. Zu welcher Insel willst du denn?'  
  
'Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus und ich weiß auch nicht wo ich hin soll. Irgendwie hört sich das ein bisschen komisch an, oder?'  
  
'Aye. Wie wär's wenn wir dich solange mitnehmen, bis es dir irgendwann irgendwo gefällt?'  
  
'Das wär cool!'  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging zum Schiff. Ich konnte ihn noch das Word "Cool" murmeln hören.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An Bord des Schiffes ging es mir recht gut. Zum Glück war ich nicht seekrank, das wäre ja auch was! Tagsüber lief ich auf Deck herum und abends trank ich mit der Crew. Da sie ein fast vollständiges Kartenspiel dabei hatten, brachte ich ihnen ein paar Spiele bei, aber sie stellten sich zu dumm an und wenn sie verloren schmissen sie alles durcheinander, so das ich nach ein paar Tagen nur noch vier karten finden konnte. Gelangweilt stellte ich mich neben Jack, der am Ruder stand.  
  
'Warum hast du eigentlich all den Schmuck in deinen Haaren hängen? Steine, Ketten, und natürlich dieses rote Tuch?'  
  
Es sah wirklich komisch mit dem Schmuck aus. Selbst in seinem Bart hatte er Steinchen dranhängen.  
  
'Warum nicht?'  
  
'Gute Frage. Aber jetzt sag mal, warum machst du den nicht mal raus? Stört der nicht, wenn der die ganze Zeit im Gesicht rumhängt?'  
  
'Erstens hab ich deshalb das Tuch um die Stirn gebunden, zweitens gewöhnt man sich dran und'  
  
'Und drittens?'  
  
'Und drittens krieg ich die Sachen gar nicht mehr raus.'  
  
Der Typ war echt komisch! Er brachte mich die ganze Zeit zum lachen. Doch am nächsten Tag wurde ich mitten in der Nacht von einem lauten Rums geweckt. Ich erkannte sofort, dass sie ein Schiff kaperten.  
  
An Deck war die Hölle los! Die ganze Crew lief durcheinander und befolgte die Anweisungen vom Kapt'n. Gegenüber der Black Pearl stand ein Schiff mit einer Englischen Flagge. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, vor allem, weil ich jederzeit getötet werden konnte. Jack schrie der Crew zu, sie sollen die Enterhaken holen und auf das andre Schiff rüber gehen, doch die Engländer taten es ihnen nach und damit ging die Schlacht erst los. Ein paar Männer kämpften an Bord der Black Pearl, doch die meisten töteten auf dem Englischen Schiff. Nach kurzer Zeit waren keine Kanonenschüsse mehr zu hören, nur das Gebrüll der Männer. Jack stürzte sich auch in das Getümmel und schlitze sofort ein paar Männer auf. Mit offenem Mund schaute ich dem ganzem zu, als auf mich ein Engländer zukam und mich mit seinem Bajonett bedrohte. Ich versuchte es mit meinem Stock abzuwehren, doch das gelang mir nicht so recht, denn ich hatte noch nie gekämpft. Zum Glück kam mir Gibbs zur Hilfe und erstach den Mann von hinten.  
  
'Danke' Sagte ich tonlos, doch er lachte nur und tötete den nächsten.  
  
Es kam mir wie Stunden vor, bis sie die Leute getötet und das Schiff geplündert hatten. Was die Plack Pearl hinterließ war ein brennendes Schiff.  
  
Die Crew freute sich ihres Lebens, fast so wie kleine Kinder, als der Kapt'n die Beute mit ihnen teilte. 'Hier, da hast du auch was`  
  
Rief er und warf mir ein paar Münzen zu. Dankbar steckte ich sie ein und half das Schiff wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
  
*~*~* 


	7. Will und Elisabeth

*~*~*  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand ich an Deck und schaute den Delphinen zu, wie sie spielten. Ich hatte es mir langsam angewöhnt den Stock immer bei mir zu haben. Man weiß ja nie was passieren wird!  
  
'Hey, soll ich dir beibringen wie man mit dem umgeht?' Fragte mich Jack und sah auf den Stock  
  
'Als könntest du damit umgehen.' Sagte ich ungläubig  
  
'Also hör mal, ich bin Kapt`n Jack Sparrow, und wenn ich es dir beibringen soll, sag's! Klar soweit?'  
  
'Ähm' sagte ich du schaute ihn an ' Aye, Kapt`n! Wann geht's los?'  
  
'Jetzt gleich. Anamaria übernimmst du?'  
  
'Aye' Antwortete sie und stellte sich hinter das Ruder.  
  
'Komm' Sagte er und ich folgte ihm die Treppe runter. Wir hatten hier genug Platz zum üben, die Crew musste noch nicht mal Platz machen.  
  
Er ging in Kampfstellung, d.h. Beine auseinander für einen guten Stand und runter in die Knie, die Arme locker und den Stab ( er hatte einen Mopp ) fest in der Hand. Er deutete mir, dass ich ihm alles nachmachen sollte und so stellte mich genauso hin, den Stab in der Hand. Er zeigte mir mehrere Bewegungen die ich lernen musste und nachdem ich die draufhatte sollte ich ihn angreifen. Er korrigierte immer wieder meine Haltung und mit der Zeit wurde ich schneller und gezielter in meinen Bewegungen.  
  
'Das reicht für heute!'  
  
Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass es Abend geworden war und die halbe Crew in einem greis um uns herum stand. Jack ging in seine Kabine und ich spielte noch eine Weile mit Gibbs und den anderen Karten.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Von Tag zu Tag wurde ich besser und wenn mal wieder ein Schiff angegriffen wurde, konnte ich mich wenigstens verteidigen. Jack sagte mir, ich solle auch mit kämpfen, aber das würde ich bestimmt nie machen, wenn sie Menschen töten wollten, dann war mir das egal, aber ich hatte meine Prioritäten und die konnte keiner der dumm rumnörgelte und mich versuchte zu drängen ändern.  
  
Als die Plack Pearl schließlich wieder eine Insel ansteuerte, fragte ich, ob ich von Bord gehen dürfte und dabei grinste er frech.  
  
'Ja, ich werde auch mitkommen und mal nach dem alten Will schauen!'  
  
'Will wie "Ich will" oder Will wie Willhelm?'  
  
'Es heißt doch keiner, Willhelm! Ich kenne einen William, den ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe, mal sehn was aus ihm geworden ist.'  
  
'Aber das ist eine Insel von den Engländern, kennt man euch da nicht?'  
  
'Na klar kennt man mich da, jeder kennt mich, schließlich bin ich Kapt`n Jack Sparrow.'  
  
Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und wartete bis die Insel ganz zu sehen war. Wir ließen den Anker in einer versteckten bucht runter.  
  
' Ich will nicht, dass man uns zu früh entdeckt, also versucht euch normal zu benehmen!' Sagte Jack Einer grunzte zur Antwort.  
  
'Anamaria sagt euch, was ihr kaufen müsst. Ich werde unserem Will einen Besuch abstatten. Ich habe gehört er könnte bald Govanieur sein' Die Crew lachte ich schaute mal wieder blöd drein.  
  
Mit einem Beiboot ruderten wir zur Insel und versteckten die Boote unter Gestrüpp. Die Crew rannte rechts den Weg entlang und ich wollte schon hinterher, da zog mich Jack zurück und kam mir mit seinem Gesicht so nahe, dass ich seinen Mundgeruch deutlich riechen konnte.  
  
'Du bleibst bei mir, klar? Dir brauch ich ja nicht erklären wie du dich zu verhalten hast. Also mir nach.'  
  
Wir durchquerten den Wald bis zur Stadt und versuchten unerkannt durch die Straßen zu laufen. Ich wusste nicht, wie die anderen Leute auf der Straße Jack nicht bemerken konnten, aber anscheinend bemerkten sie keinen der ganzen Crew, denn sonst hätte man schon längst etwas hören müssen. Wir schlichen uns am Markt vorbei und plötzlich wurde Jack langsamer und ging zu einem Haus, öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch. Jedoch ging er nicht in die Schmiede, wie ich auf dem Schild über der Tür lesen konnte, sondern winkte mir, dass wir weiter gehen. Es gingen immer wieder Soldaten durch sie Straßen, doch wir konnten und immer rechtzeitig ducken oder hinter etwas verstecken. Wir gingen anscheinend auf das Haus des Gouverneurs zu, denn so ein prachtvolles Haus konnte nur er besitzen. Die Pforten wurden bewacht und ich sagte zu Jack, dass wir da nicht durchkämen, aber er packte sich einen Sack Mehl der auf einem Waagen stand und legte ihn auf seine Schultern, dass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Ich tat dasselbe und dann gingen wir nebeneinander zu der Pforte.  
  
'Halt, was wollt ihr hier?'  
  
'Ähm, wir wollen nur Mehl in die Küche bringen.' Sagte Jack mit verstellter Stimme.  
  
'Gut, geht durch, nehmt aber das nächste Mal den Boteneingang!'  
  
Ich wollt schon AYE sagen, doch ließ es dann bleiben. Am Haus angekommen schauten wir uns um, schmissen die Säcke weg und rannten um das Haus zum Boteneingang. Von dort aus gelangten wir ohne jede Mühe in das Haus, denn es herrschte Hochbetrieb. 'Wo willst du hin? Man wird uns noch erwischen'  
  
'Vertrau mir, ich glaube ich weiß wo er ist.'  
  
'Dir vertrauen?' Zischte ich und schlich ihm hinterher.  
  
Wir gingen die Treppe hoch und Jack ging zielstrebig auf ein Zimmer zu und riss die Tür mit Schwung auf.  
  
'J-j-a-' Zu spät.  
  
Das Zimmer war eindeutig dass einer Frau, denn es war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Vor dem Großen Fenster standen Blumen, wie auch auf dem Schreibtisch. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich jedoch ein Bett in dem zwei Leute uns entgeistert anstarrten.  
  
'Jack' jubelte der Mann und sprang auf. Doch ehe er aufgestanden war, bemerkte er, dass er nichts anhatte und blieb im Bett sitzen. Die Frau setze sich auch hin und wickelte sich in die Bettdecke.  
  
'Ah, wie ich sehe ist es dir gut ergangen. Aber wollt ihr mir nicht auch einen Stuhl anbieten?' Sagte Jack zu dem Mann und lächelte froh.  
  
'Setz dich doch einfach Jack! Was machst du hier, wie kommst du hierher? Und wer ist deine Begleiterin' Sagte der Mann und schaute mich an, ich lachte mir ins Fäustchen weil das so eine komische Situation war. Jack setzte sich hin und ich schloss die Tür.  
  
'Jetzt rate mal wie ich hergekommen bin! Und das ist übrigens Quischtenn.'  
  
'Quisten' Korrigierte ich ihn  
  
'Welch ungewöhnlicher Name, wo kommt ihr her? Fragte mich die Frau  
  
'Ähm, ich bin nicht von hier.' Als wäre das eine Antwort gewesen, aber wenn ich sagen würde ich komme aus der Nähe von Karlsruhe, würde sie nur unnötige Fragen stellen.  
  
'Wir haben auch nicht viel Zeit! Die Crew bleibt bestimmt nicht lange unentdeckt! Und ich wollte nur schau ob es euch beiden hier gut geht.'  
  
Jetzt grinste der Mann 'Wie du siehst geht es mir und Elisabeth ganz gut'  
  
'Ja das sehe ich'  
  
Auf einmal konnte man eine Glocke höre und viele Menschen schrieen. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Schüsse und es hörte sich wie in Tortuga an. 'Das ist unser Signal. Wir müssen los. Eins noch, stimmt es, dass du bald Gouverneur wirst, Will?'  
  
'Ja, mittlerweile ist Elisabeths Vater auch nicht mehr sauer auf mich. Aber schön das ihr hier wart. Ich würde euch ja raus begleiten, aber wie du siehst habe ich nicht allzu viel an.  
  
'Aye, bis irgendwann' Sagte Jack und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
  
Ich wollte mich auch schon verabschieden, als es an der Tür klopfte und eine Mädchenstimme fragte 'Seid ihr bekleidet Ma'm?'  
  
'Nein' sagte Elisabeth und zog ihr Beine an.  
  
'Fenster' Flüsterte mir Jack zu und mit einem großen Schritt war er auch schon da und kletterte hinaus. Ich schaute ihn Panisch an, doch er deutete nach rechts, und als ich mich aus dem Fenster beugte, konnte ich ein Gitter sehen, das normalerweise für Pflanzen zum wachsen dort angebracht war.  
  
Ich drehte mich um, berührte meine Stirn zum Zeichen des Grußes, lächelte kurz Will und Elisabeth an und wandte mich wieder Jack zu, der schon fast auf dem Boden war. Ich kletterte hinterher und wir rannten über den großen Rasen bis zur Pforte. Es konnte uns keine sehen, da alle in die Stadt gerannt waren. Wir versuchten auch so schnell wie möglich unter die Menschen zu kommen, als uns ein Trupp Soldaten entgegenkam. Ich schaute Jack an und er packte kurzerhand meinen Kopf, zerrte mich zu ihm hin und küsste mich, ich wollte mich wehren, aber ich konnte die Wachen sehen, die sich suchend umschauten. Jack versuchte auch seine Zunge in meinen Mund zu stecken, doch zum Glück wandten sich die Soldaten ab und ich konnte ihn von mir stoßen. 'Hast du sie noch alle? Da lass ich mich lieber gefangen nehmen als mich von so einem Stinkendem Piraten küssen zu lassen!'  
  
'Hey, so schrecklich bin ich auch nicht, du hast ja Sophia' Er redete nicht weiter, sondern versteckte sich vor den Soldaten, die jetzt an uns vorbei kamen. 'Zurück zum Schiff!' Reif er mir zu und wir rannten zurück zum schiff. Er zog sein Schwert und erstach ein paar entgegenkommende Soldaten. Ein paar ließ er zu mir durch, aber ich hatte ja meinen Stab und rammte diesen mit voller Wucht in den Magen eines Soldaten.  
  
Am Stadtrand angekommen trafen wir Gibbs, der mit einigen Rumflaschen beladen war. Zusammen rannten wir zu den Booten, wo wir noch mehr aus der Crew trafen. Einige Boote waren schon weg und als wir schließlich an Bord der Black Pearl waren, waren alle an Bord. Jack rief einige Befehle und alle - außer mir - machten sich an die Arbeit. Wir verließen die Bucht und nahmen Kurs auf das Meer, doch ein kleineres Schiff folgte uns. Wie ich jedoch die Black Pearl kannte, konnte und das andere Schiff nicht einholen und wir hatten es geschafft heil und mit Vorräten wieder zurück aufs Schiff zu kommen  
  
*~*~*  
  
Also ich hab nicht wirklich Zeit und Lust weiter zu schreiben, weil ich das was ich schreiben wollte geschrieben habe. Also bitte nicht traurig sein, wenn ich nicht mehr Weiterschreibe. 


End file.
